


Fly Away

by Puniyo



Series: Chocolatier [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Experimental writing, Gala performances, M/M, Olympics 2018, first person POV, inner monologues, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puniyo/pseuds/Puniyo
Summary: Javi can only think of a certain swan even during his own performance.





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mother_North](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/gifts).



> Hello dear readers! Here I thought I would give myself a small break before writing but I just don't follow my own rules. 
> 
> This piece is a gift for the great author and inspiring Mother_North, who introduced me to the 1st Person POV style, and it is also my way of thanking the over-the-limit comments on a myriad of topics. 
> 
> The first part of this piece is based on Javier's 'Aerobics Class' exhibition program so if you're not familiar with it, you might get confused. I wrote this in one sitting, in a bout of insomnia, so my purple is not here. This is way more direct than most my works I guess. I don't know if it's a good thing or not. You tell me. 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. This is purely from my sleep-deprived imagination and in no way this reflects the people mentioned.

‘Representing Spain, the bronze medalist, Javier Fernández!’

Here I am, entrenador López at your service. I know you are watching me. You love this routine. Don’t hide.

‘Hola everybody! Mi nombre es Javier, but you can call me Javi.’

You always do. Even before you came to Cricket Club. I am your Javi since your Romeo climbed to my balcony. Your purple lips deprived of oxygen – oh sweet beauty – I am yours since then. Continue calling me _Javi_.

‘And you can call me later.’

Will you call me Yuzu? Will you whisper my name when I kiss you? Will you cry my name when I am _inside_ of you? Call me. _Please_.

‘We’re all going to the aerobic class today but before we start sweating, we need to warm-up.’

You don’t like warm-up, do you? You throw yourself to the ice, fearless and confident you won’t fail or lose. Just like when we are both in bed.

‘All right, all set, loosen up.’

Lose yourself Yuzu. Lose yourself with me. _Only me_.

‘Physical… physical… I wanna get physical.’

Physical is not enough Yuzu. I want more. More. And more. Give it to me Yuzu.

‘A body like this doesn’t just happen.’

I know this. You know this. I can feel your coy smirk on my whole being now, even if I don’t see you. This body was shaped by you – your hands that will embrace me soon, your fingers that will dig into my shoulders when lust consumes you, your lips that will not leave mine, your tongue that will lick me _there_.

‘And crunch, stretch, crunch, and stretch.’

In and out. _In and out_.

I almost fall on the single loop. _Concentrate Javier_.

‘You spin me right, round, baby, right, round, like a record, baby, right, round, right, round.’

You stir me up Yuzu, right, left, up, down – all directions. You command me with your pinky finger, you pluck my nerves like strings on your imaginary guitar, you poison my veins with your scent. _Have mercy_.

‘Don’t forget to hydrate… wow… I’m a little dizzy.’

It’s your fault. All your fault Yuzu. I’m drunk in your essence, intoxicated with what you won’t give me. _It’s all your fault_.

Super Javi arrives to save this program. First the hoodie, then the pants. But I want you to undress me. _Come Yuzuru_.

‘I need a hero. I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night. He’s gotta be strong. He’s gotta be fast.’

I don’t need a hero. I am your hero. You are mine.

‘I want to know what love is. I want you to show me.’

I want you Yuzu. I want to know what you feel. I will show my love. I will tie you with these red silk strips, your wrists, your neck, I will blindfold you, I will gag you, I will slide them on your porcelain skin while you call my name with your silken tongue, I will tie them around your cock so you will beg for me to take them off. And I won’t. I won’t until you finally realize what you do to me.

‘All night long! All night long!’

All night and eternity Yuzu. You can’t escape. I won’t let you.

The water is freezing and it wakes from my dream. Don’t wake me Luca. Let me continue dreaming.

‘I’ve been only fooling with you. Now it’s time to get serious.’

Don’t. Don’t believe it Yuzu. I never fool with you.

_You’re the one who makes me a fool._

The program finishes. I know you have watched me. _I know_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s you turn on the ice. Do you know I’m watching you? Do you?

Your head is down, your legs are crossed. You hold a galaxy on your small frame – the stars blind me but I’ll keep looking.

You look up – what are you looking for? _Who_ are you looking for with such longing eyes?

‘Le stelle in cielo brillano per noi.’

You hug your chest – what do you fear? You’re a swan basking in the light of the night. Could you be more beautiful? You twirl under the envious watchful gaze of the moon, your twizzles fast and disrupting the quietude of the night. How does it feel to have legs, beautiful swan?

‘La mia serenata canterò per te.’

Sing for me. Sing me your pain, sing me your wish – you won’t be human much longer. Your back arches in the ina bauer and you embrace your body again, retracting from the outside world.

_Let me in._

‘Quanto ti amo tu non lo sai.’

Do you know how much I want you?

You leap into a single Axel. It’s your chance to stay human. You take the risk – but will you survive?

You don’t care. This is what _you_ want.

A triple Axel. You’re not a swan anymore. You’re back Yuzuru.

_My Yuzuru._

‘Io t’amo sai tu mi ami già.’

You’re on your last spin. Your revolving shadow is projected in four directions, North and South, East and West. It’s magic on the ice, a moving henna on the white surface, ripples on the starry lake.

You extend your arms to the sky. You smile, proud of your performance and you lavish yourself in the cheers of the crowd. You have taken flight.

You’re more distant than ever – why are you so cruel?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s the changing room and most skaters are gone. He exchanges a few words with Alex about visiting the ice dancer in Michigan until Maia drags him away, saying they are tired and that they have to catch the first flight in the morning without skipping the luxurious breakfast prepared by the Korean hosts.

He is the only one left now with the lockers and dripping showers. He’s clad in his favorite jeans, dark blue, worn out on the knee and slightly tight on his buttocks. They are Yuzuru’s favorite jeans actually. He smirks to himself.

‘You look handsome in your pants.’

_I know. I knew you would notice them._

The younger man is standing at the door, his weight purposely shifted on his left side, and a single rose on his hand.

_Who gave you flowers Yuzu?_

‘Take me, Javi.’

_I will Yuzu. I will savor you slowly, time is my ally, and I will gnaw your bones in the end._

The Spaniard shakes his head and the stupid grin on his face, and he obeys that command without a second thought. He is the knight, there is the prince – he swore an oath and it will be forever branded in his blood. He lifts Yuzuru, carefully so he won’t hurt his ankle – _but I want to hear you cry in pain_ – and the Japanese skater latches his arms around his neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

‘Javi smells good. Like chocolate and cream.’

_Then lick me Yuzu, bite me, taste me._

He carries the younger man swiftly – _have you lost weight again?_   – never once taking his eyes away from the long, black eyelashes and his satin, pink, _deceiving_ cheeks. They were in pure contrast with his white costume – a swan turned human.

Yuzuru almost falls when he stands again – a swan is not used to having legs. A feather is stuck on his _España_ tracksuit jacket.

‘Help me, Javi.’ – His back is turned to his partner and he gestures the zipper on top of his costume. – ‘Take it off.’

_Are you tempting me Yuzuru?_

He stares at the svelte back and there is something uncanny. He can almost swear he sees wings on his protruded shoulder blades, hidden behind that skin-colored fabric. He runs his fingertips on those same spots but there’s nothing. He pulls down the zipper, convinced he will find something. He bites the same spot, hard, the glistening skin turning red. It is salty and he bites again, sucking on the bruised area, his saliva mixed with the intoxicating scent of his sweat. Yuzuru cries at the pain.

_I will not allow you to fly Yuzuru. I will not allow you to run away from me. I will break your wings._

He helps _his_ swan undress, zipper down his waist, then the arms. His skin is exposed to the cold air of the room and he shudders. Javier embraces him, whispering his name in the gentlest voice, his _cariño_ , as his hand travels down. He plays with the nipple, tiptoes his toned abs and plunges into his dark velvet pants, massaging his manhood oh not so gently.

Yuzuru moans his name.

His jeans are suddenly too tight and he locks their hips together. He rubs his own awaking erection, achingly confined in the denim, against the perfectly round ass of _his_.

They moan together.

‘Do you still need help?’ – His voice is dangerously low.

_Say it Yuzuru._

He hears the younger man panting and his breathing quickening. There is still no answer.

‘Answer me _Yuzuru_.’

 _Say that you need me Yuzuru_.

He thrusts forward, clothes on clothes, a preview of what will come _later_.

‘ _Yes_.’

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Le stelle in cielo brillano per noi.’ - The stars in the sky shine for us.  
> ‘La mia serenata canterò per te.’ - I will serenade you this song.  
> ‘Quanto ti amo tu non lo sai.’ - You don't know how much I love you.  
> ‘Io t’amo sai tu mi ami già.’ - I know I love you, and you know you love me too.  
> These are lyrics from Notte Stellata :)


End file.
